


Adronitis

by imessedupmylastone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imessedupmylastone/pseuds/imessedupmylastone
Summary: Mickey Milkovich hated Christmas until he met Ian.





	Adronitis

November 29, 2013

It was the end of November when the little note slipped under Mickey’s door. He was eating toast, with the bread still hanging out of his mouth. He jogged to the door, trying to prevent the bread from falling and picked up the small envelope. It was small and red with bright gold letters that spelt ‘you’re invited, a Christmas gathering’. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he chuckled the slightest amount, shaking his head as he turned and threw the card onto his counter. “fucking Christmas parties already? It’s only November.” He mumbled to himself, taking another bite of his toast. Mickey didn’t care for the whole Christmas ordeal, as it was hardly an ordeal for him anyways. The most he ever actually did for the holiday was have Mandy come over if she was free. Other than that, he never celebrated the holiday itself. No decorations, no music, none of that. 

He finished his toast and walked to the door, sliding on his winter jacket. His older brother Iggy was supposed to be staying the night on his way back to visit their father for a late Thanksgiving. A few years ago, Iggy had gotten married to a fiery Russian by the name of Svetlana and they had a little boy. Now, he was the only one to ever stop back into the Southside of Chicago and visit their father. His other brothers had moved out of state as their families started. Mandy herself moved to New York, a photographer for some magazine that Mickey hadn’t heard of before. They seemed happy though, moving on with their lives. The farthest Mickey had gotten was an apartment in the Northside, not so much in the nicest area, but it was better than where he grew up. 

 

-

 

“Took ya long enough,” Iggy said, rubbing his arms. “I’ve been standing out here for half an hour.” He closed the car door with a thud and Mickey rolled his eyes before driving away from the entrance of the airport. 

“Ain’t my fault your flight got in early, I told you when I’d be here. Besides, dumbass, you’re at an airport, you could have just walked back inside.” He provided for his brother. His apartment wasn’t too far away from the airport, so he could have gotten there early, but frankly he loved sleep too much. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Iggy waved him off, reaching for the radio and turning it on. The car erupted with Christmas music, making Mickey grimace. Iggy turned the channel and smiled a little bit. “Still refusing to accept that Christmas is actually an ok holiday?”

“Can’t accept it if it’s not.” Mickey shrugged. “what’s to love about the holiday anyways? Crappy music and temporary happiness? Kids get presents they’ll play with for a week and forget about. And don’t even get me started on the movies they play on tv.” 

“God, they damaged you as a child,” Iggy sighed, patting the top of Mickey’s head as his brother shoed him away. They’d had this conversation every year for the past ten years. Back in the earlier moments of their conversations though, Iggy would let it go easier. They hadn’t had a reason to love Christmas when they were little. Their mom passed away when they were young, and their dad only cared on Christmas. Well, as much as a man like him could care. He’d buy them something shitty like socks from the dollar store or a stolen gun. Then, the next day he’d either take the present back, or go get drunk. Eventually, Mickey’s holiday tradition turned to going to an old abandoned roof top and shooting cans; drinking until he got flat out drunk and passed out. 

“No one damaged me Ig, I just don’t care for the stupid holiday. You used to be the same way.” Mickey frowned, pulling up into his driveway. It had started snowing on the way to the apartment, making Mickey even grumpier. He hated the cold.

“Yes, but then I met a girl who sings Christmas music in July. And I had a kid who’s practically memorized the entirety of Polar Express. You just have to find someone that makes you understand why it’s so beautiful.” 

“God,” Mickey sighed, patting Iggy’s head as they walked up the stairs, “they’ve damaged you.” Iggy rolled his eyes and followed Mickey into the warm apartment. It was big enough for Mickey, and small enough to where he didn’t feel lonely. You enter into the living room, with the kitchen to the left, a small island with barstools for a table. Just to the right was the living room with a couch and tv set against the far-right wall. On both sides of the tv were bedroom doors, and behind the tv wall sat a joint bathroom. It was all Mickey’s. 

“You’re bitter,” Iggy sighed.

“And you’re annoying? Your point is?” 

“You need to get out this season. Go do something. Try to get into the spirit of the holiday.” Iggy mumbled, setting his bag down and walking to the kitchen as Iggy walked to his room, on the left side of the tv, closest to the street and one balcony that was set across from the entrance of the apartment. “And I think I’ve found your ticket.” Mickey heard Iggy yell. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to a party?”

“Because I’m not? Why would you a-” Mickey said, walking out of the room, and spotting his brother at the counter, holding the invitation, “nope. No, not gonna happen.” 

“Someone took the time to invite you to a party Mick. You’re going.” Iggy smiled happily, “I will drag you to that damn party myself if I have to.” 

“You’re going to dad’s house.”

“I will stay here and be your roommate until after that party.” Iggy narrowed his eyes, making Mickey hold up his hands in his defense. 

“Fine, fine I’ll go to the stupid party.” He said, earning him another look and a sigh, “I promise Iggy. I’ll go to the party. So long as I don’t have to keep you any longer than I have to.” He smiled as Iggy threw the bread in his direction.

 

-

 

“I look ridiculous.” Mickey mumbled, “remind me again why I have to wear this shirt?” He looked to his computer where Skype was open with his sister. 

“Because Iggy doesn’t trust you and neither do I? You’re going to that boy’s party and you’re going to enjoy yourself.” She smiled happily from her end, checking her phone. 

“Yeah, yeah. You coming to visit in a few weeks? I figured we could pull out some old movies and make fun of them.” Mickey said, trying to fix the collar of his shirt in the mirror. It was a stupid tradition of theirs, making fun of crappy Christmas movies together. Mickey knew Mandy played along for him, having always loved the holiday herself. 

“You know it. I’ll stay until just after Christmas. I can’t do New Years this year, big photoshoot for the magazine.” She smiled, “but I did manage to get Svetlana to give me the recipe for those cookies, so I’ll make some for you before I leave.” 

“At least you’re good for something,” Mickey smiled, earning a finger from her. 

“And change your jeans Mick, you have an oil stain on the leg of that one. Honestly, do you own any jeans that you haven’t destroyed at the car shop?” Mickey silently cursed and walked off camera to change into a darker pair of jeans. “Look, I have to go Mick, but I’ll see you soon. Text me how the party goes?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey waved a hand walking back on camera, “I’ll see you soon Mandy.”

 

-

 

The party was taking place across the hall, his new neighbor’s doing. He’d invited not only the whole building but others that Mickey had never seen before. Of course, he chatted with the lovely old lady that lived upstairs, but wound up in a corner by himself, sipping on egg nog. The same crappy music that played on the radio was stuck on repeat. There were trees up, and mistletoe hung in occasional spots around the apartment, but Mickey had yet to meet the host. 

He’d become his typical hermit self, watching as groups of people exchanged conversations and early presents. For only being early December, people were already acting as if it was Christmas and the new year was just around the corner. That Mickey wouldn’t have minded so much if that were actually the case, the end of this season and the start of a brand-new year.

“Mickey?” a voice sounded next to him, snapping Mickey out of his hopeful daydream. He turned to see a smiling red-head with freckles dotting his cheeks. He was wearing some awful Christmas sweater, and held a cup of eggnog in his hand. 

“Do I know you?” Mickey asked, sounding a little more surprised than anything that someone other than the old lady upstairs was talking to him. The boy seemed to be surprised to, but quickly recovered himself and held out his hand.

“Sorry, I should have figured. We haven’t met officially, but I’m your new neighbor. It’s my party.” He looked at Mickey, who made no effort to hold up a hand and shake this boy’s. The boy slowly dropped his hand and Mickey watched his smile falter a little. “Anyways, I’m Ian Gallagher… are… are you enjoying the party?”

“I’m not much for parties… or Christmas.” The boy held a hand to his chest and gasped, making Mickey roll his eyes. This guy was going to be one of those people. There was a special breed of people that Mickey disliked, and at the top of the list was people that worshiped stupid things. 

“Tell me then, why did you come to my party?” Ian tried, leaning closer.

“Oh, I’m here with my girlfriend,” Mickey pointed to the old lady across the room, and watched as Ian’s face paused in horror. He waited five seconds before cracking a small grin. “I’m kidding, I just watch her cat when she visits her daughter. My brother asked me to come. Besides she’s not my type.” Ian let out a breath, laughing a little himself.

“You’re not into old ladies that smell like vanilla?” Ian smiled, making Mickey pause.

“I’m not opposed to the scent of vanilla, but I think the thought of being with an old lady repulses me. Or any lady to be honest.” He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but he was certain that he saw Ian smile a little bit more. That was his cue to leave. “Look, I’ve been here a good thirty minutes. That’s my limit on Christmas. I’m gonna get going.”

“Oh,” Ian said, his smile dropping, “are you sure?” Mickey didn’t pause from standing up.

“I’ll see ya later Gallagher.”

 

-

 

A week later and Mickey felt like he was going to shoot himself. He quickly came to find that there was another quality of Ian’s that he didn’t enjoy. He was a morning person. Every morning at seven, Christmas music was being blared, and it was quickly becoming the personal alarm from hell. Mickey had even tired taking it up with the tenants, but they all thought it was a nice thing to wake up to on the holidays. He was already finding stupid little Christmas notes and decorations left by his door, which only frustrated him more. It seemed Ian was also intent on getting Mickey into the holiday spirit. It was horrible. 

If Mickey was smart, he’d probably just go over and chew the kid out, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t get kicked out of another place. Anyways, he always had Mandy, who didn’t live in the building and therefore couldn’t be kicked out for being a dick. Speaking of his sister, Mickey rolled over in his bed, looking at the time. He was supposed to go pick her up from the airport in an hour. 

He cursed to himself, and asked god what he did to deserve the early mornings, just as his personal alarm kicked in for the day.

 

-

 

“Jesus Mick.” Mandy sighed as she walked into his apartment. She looked the same as Mickey had always remembered her. Dark hair with thick bangs, a torn sweater, and dark makeup. The only change was she carried nicer stuff and cameras wherever she went, but he could live with that. She was still the sister he loved and held dear to him. “At least you decorated the trash can this year.” She pointed to where Ian’s presents had been collecting in the trash can, piling up with festive items.

“My new neighbor seems to think that I need to be festive.” He frowned.

“I mean you’re short enough to be an elf.” She grinned, making him throw a pillow from the couch at her. She laughed, throwing it back as she made her way to the spare room to throw her stuff down.   
“It’s ridiculous. He blares music and won’t stop leaving shit outside. And I can’t say shit about the music because I can’t get another building mad at me.” Mickey sighed, falling down onto the couch. “I haven’t even been able to sleep with that damn music, and it’s affecting my work.” 

“Let me go over and talk to him.” Mandy suggested, peaking her head out of the doorway. “I bet I can get him to come around.” Mickey threw an arm over his eyes and gave a thumb up to her, deciding to get a little shut-eye for now. 

 

-

 

When Mickey woke up the sun was setting, and he sighed to himself. Now his sleep schedule was going to be utterly fucked. He sat up, looking around for his sister, who was no where in sight. Great, his psychotic Christmas gremlin next door kidnapped his favorite sibling. He sighed and sat up, flinching at the ache in his neck, and walked to his door. He needed to get Mandy before their dinner reservations down the road, and he was not missing out on a nice steak because of her or his neighbor. He marched right over and knocked on Ian’s door. 

“It’s open!” a voice yelled from inside, followed by laughter. Mickey hesitantly pushed open the wooden door, to walk into Ian’s place. The decorations were still everywhere, and it was almost like he’d been transported to Santa’s house itself. And smack dab in the middle of all of the decorations sat Mandy and Mickey, laughing around some board game. 

“Hey Mick,” Mandy smiled, “I figured you could use the sleep, so Ian pulled out the board game and let me stay for a while.” 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about the music in the mornings,” Ian said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll try to keep it down.” Mickey nodded a little then looked at his sister once more.

“Come on, we have reservations in like twenty minutes and I will not lose a steak to your game.” Mickey said, not being able to focus on his sister with all of the fucking decorations everywhere. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this kid? 

“Right,” Mandy frowned a little, “I gotta go Ian. I’ll see you tomorrow?” she grinned, and the red-head nodded. 

“Yeah, bye Mandy! Bye Mickey!” the kid exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah, bye Gallagher.” Mickey sighed, throwing a small wave over his shoulder as he walked out of the apartment. 

 

-

 

The only time Mickey truly hated winter more than he already did was when his old car decided not to start because of the cold and he had to walk to work. Granted, it was only a few blocks and he took the walk constantly in the summer, but the winter was a whole new story. He’d already accepted the fact that he was simply not built for the cold or anything that had to do with it. 

This left him shivering as he walked home from work, a coffee in hand. Working on cars and dealing with people usually left him feeling drained, so he usually stopped for a coffee on the way home or made some when he got there. It was an ok little system that made his day slightly better, that was until today. All he wanted was to get inside, and instead he had a snowball thrown at him, which knocked the coffee out of his hand, and onto his coat and jeans. Turning in anger, he saw his sister standing with Ian, who was looking awfully guilty.

“Sorry Mick!” Mandy yelled, “I’ll make you coffee when I head in.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Ian mumbled running over to him, looking him up and down. “I swear I was aiming for your side.”

“Gallagher?” Mickey said softly, turning to look at Ian. 

“Yes?” Mickey was about to tell him to go fuck a cheese grader, but he looked so small and upset about what he’d done, despite the fact that he was taller than Mickey.

“Just… don’t ok? Just let me be.” He said instead. Ian nodded, backing off, and Mickey turned to walk inside. 

 

-

 

Three days before the cursed holiday, and Mickey found himself wondering around shops downtown. He didn’t like going to the wealthier district, but he needed to pick up something for Mandy that was supposed to come in. It was in a small shop, with few people that sold things for low prices. It was also not too fond of Christmas things, so Mickey found he actually enjoyed the small place. 

“Hello Mickey!” the old lady behind the counter smiled at him. He’d been shopping at the same store for years now, and she’d come to know him pretty well.

“Hey Mrs. Gorton,” Mickey waved, “You have Mandy’s present in?” Pearl Gorton was a nice old lady that was probably pushing ninety at this point, but she was always kind to Mickey. He claimed he reminded her of her husband, a boy that died in the seventies, but she never remarried. Pearl claimed that when you love someone as much as she loved him, there was only one for you. 

“Oh of course. It shipped in this morning. Such a beautiful young lady, even though she could eat some more. You should bring her in before she leaves.” She smiled, making Mickey laugh. She was always trying to give food to him to take home, claiming that him and Mandy should have more homecooked meals. Iggy loved that about her.

“I’ll see if we have time. How’s Danielle doing?” he asked politely, referring to her granddaughter. 

“Oh, she’s down trying to start a career. You two should meet, you’d be a lovely couple dear.” She smiled, wrapping the present for Mandy. Mickey looked up awkwardly, and Pearl paused. “Unless you’re in a relationship?”

“No, nothing like that Mrs. Gorton. I’m just… not into females.”

“Oh,” she smiled, waving her hand as she looked for a ribbon. “Well I hope you find someone soon Mickey. I’d like you coming in here with a nice boy before I kick it. It’d be nice to know you’re going to be happy.”

“Ah, I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “I’ve been taking care of myself for years.” She handed him the present and rang up his cash, smiling at the boy.

“Nonsense Mickey. Everyone deserves to be taken care of.” He nodded, and she smiled. “Come visit me before Mandy leaves! I’ll make you kids some pasta.” He walked to the door smiling, turning around at the last moment.

“I’m gonna hold you to that!” He turned back around, exiting the shop and running into someone walking. “Oh, shit, sorry.” He mumbled, backing up to come face to face with Ian Gallagher. He was all bundled up in a scarf and oversized jacket, his cheeks red against the cold of the air. 

“Hey Mickey,” he smiled, making Mickey pause. 

“Oh hey. Shouldn’t you be with family or something? You seem like a family on Christmas type of person.” Mickey said, turning to walk, and Ian fell into stride with him. 

“Nah, I’m leaving tomorrow for the southside. What about you?” Mickey smiled at knowing Ian was from the southside too. Few around his area were.

“Most of my family lives out of state, and I don’t feel like ruining my day by visiting my dad. I’ve got Mandy.” He shrugged, and Ian looked at him sideways. “Usually we exchange a present or two and call it good.”

“Do you wonna go get coffee?” He asked softly. “You don’t seem to like my other stuff, which is ridiculous, but I can buy. That can be your present.” Ian grinned a small grin, his cheeks a soft red, and Mickey paused. He’d never really noticed it past the annoying exterior, but Ian was actually pretty good looking. His dark red hair hung slightly in his face, falling around a small number of freckles. 

“Yeah.” Mickey nodded. “Yeah, let’s get coffee.” 

 

-

 

Mickey woke up much more tired than he meant to. Mandy had left a note that she was going out to buy some food for their lunch, and would be back soon, but it was mid-day so who knew when she’d be back. He needed coffee though. He’d spent half of the night talking to his neighbor about where they grew up, and found that they didn’t live too far from each other. It felt nice too, talking with someone from his old neighborhood that didn’t try to kill him when they were younger.

He smiled a little to himself and made his way out of his room, making his way towards the kitchen when he looked out of the window. Ian was outside, visibly shivering in the morning snow as he tried to scoop out his car from the snow. Mickey paused, watching as the boy huffed another cold breath and kept shoveling. 

“Don’t do it.” He mumbled to himself, walking towards his kitchen and turning on the coffee. “he’s a grown boy Mick. Plus, you hate the cold.” He shook his head. He looked back at the coffee and sighed, cursing to himself. 

It took Mickey a good five minutes to find the thermos and put coffee in it. He walked over, grabbing some boots and a jacket, and made his way outside, where Ian had just about finished cleaning the snow, and was putting stuff in his car.

“Gallagher!” Mickey yelled, catching Ian’s attention. The red-head looked up, smiling a little as Mickey wobbled over to him. “Here. It’s coffee. Consider it your present,” he said, handing the cup to Ian, who smiled. “have fun with your family.”

“Merry Christmas Mickey!” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

-

 

November 25, 2014

 

The music was what woke Mickey from his happy, happy slumber, making him scream into his pillow. It was too early in the year for Ian to already be pulling this kind of shit. He threw himself out of bed, still in his pajamas and stomped out of is apartment into the hallway, making his way across the hall to Ian’s apartment, and angrily knocking. 

“It’s open!” Ian yelled from inside, and Mickey stomped in. 

“Ian Gallagher who the fuck gave you the right to blare that sh- what the holy hell happened in here?” Mickey asked, looking around at Ian’s apartment. There was Christmas stuff everywhere, and mistletoe hung from just about ever corner of the room. It was… everywhere. “What sort of Christmas demon puked in here?”

“Hey Mick. Sorry about the music.” Ian appeared, walking out of his spare room with another box of decorations. He walked over to his stereo, turning down the music and looked at Mickey, “is it too much? It’s for this year’s party.” He was in some stupid ugly sweater that made Mickey cringe, and was wearing some stupid grin on his face.

Mickey sighed and sat down on Ian’s couch, looking around a bit more. Over the last year they’d become a bit closer, not quite friends but not acquaintances either. Plus, when he wasn’t busy obsessing over stupid holidays, Ian was actually pretty cool to be around. Now however, he was in the weird mode that he adapted near the holidays. It was horrifying.

“I already said it looked like a demon puked in here.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“You like egg nog right?” Ian asked, setting the box down and heading towards the kitchen. 

“I’m never opposed to food, but it’s always better with alcohol.” Mickey called back, as Ian came back into the room smiling, holding two cups of egg nog. 

“I have to be honest with you,” Ian said shyly, handing Mickey a cup. “I kind of played that music on purpose, knowing that it’d get you over here.” Mickey groaned, leaning away from Ian, who sat down next to him on the couch. 

“What do you want Gallagher?” Mickey asked, taking a sip of the egg nog and frowning slightly at the fact that it indeed had no alcohol in it. 

“Now before you say no…”

“No.”

“I said before you say no.”

“If you gotta ask, it’s going to be a no.”

“Look,” Ian smiled, “I was kind of hoping that maybe you would come to my party again this year?” Mickey actually stopped at that, slowly setting down his egg nog and shaking his head.

“Fat chance Gallagher. You know how much I hate those types of parties and you also know the only reason I went last year was Iggy. Plus, he’s not even going to visit this year, because his wife is supposed to have their second kid. He can’t force me to go this year, and I fully plan on staying at home watching How I Met Your Mother.” Ian frowned, pouting the smallest amount, making Mickey shake his head.

“Please…” Ian whispered, moving a little bit closer. Mickey froze, unable to lean further away due to a tree by the side of the couch. 

“No.”

“Please…”

“No.”

“Pleaseeee…”

“I’ll think about it.” Mickey sighed. Ian grinned, moving back some. “Shut your face up Gallagher, I’m making no promises.” He stood up, downing the rest of his drink, and turned to walk away as Ian called out the day and time. 

 

-

 

Stupid fucking Gallagher and his stupid party had Mickey in a fury as he walked over to Ian’s house and opened the door. There were people everywhere, and the decorations had somehow multiplied, making Mickey wonder just how many of them Ian had stuffed into the spare room and how in the world a guest would stay in there. 

He was immediately greeted by Ian. Wearing fake antlers and holding a cup of more egg nog to give him. Mickey rolled his eyes but took the cup anyways, and was happy for find that this time it was in fact spiked. He smiled to himself, and then at Ian, who’d dragged Mickey out of the way of the mass of people.

“So?” he smiled, and Mickey looked up at him from his drink.

“The drink was a nice touch Gallagher, but I hope you know I’m not going to be here that long.” He said. Ian paused then nodded, accepting the answer as the best he was going to get out of this. 

“Fair enough. By the way, there’s a fire pit on the balcony where I left the extra vodka and egg nog. Key is above the door frame… you know, in case you needed a brake from everyone.” Ian said softly, his cheeks tinting pink just a little. Mickey smiled, raising his cup to Ian as he walked towards the balcony door and grabbed the key.

Maybe the party wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

-

 

Mickey woke up with a small headache from staying up so late with Ian. He’d wound up staying later than everyone else, just talking with the guy over the fire. Granted, he’d already had a few drinks, but it wasn’t that bad. He found it to be quite nice just talking to the red-head actually. For now, though, he pushed the thought out of his head and slid out of bed. He was supposed to start cleaning his house before Mandy got there later that week, and he was set on getting it done sooner than later. 

He walked to his living room in his pajamas, looking outside. It was snowing, and go-figure, Ian was hanging up lights on the apartment building. He was singing happily, making Mickey smile as he walked towards his coffee pot. It wasn’t until he heard a thump and a small scream that he turned around and walked back to the window. Ian, being the genius he was, had fallen. 

“Shit.” Mickey mumbled, running back to his door, slipping on some shoes, and running out his door. He ran down the stairs too, right out the front door and over to Ian, who was holding his ankle in pain. “The hell are you doing hanging up lights in the snow?” Mickey said, kneeling down beside the red-head. 

“Thought it’d look nice.” Ian frowned, “think I sprained it.”

“Come on idiot.” Mickey sighed, putting an arm around Ian and helping him up. He finally got him onto one foot, and helped him hop all the way inside and to the elevator, then down to his own apartment. “I have a first AID inside.” 

“I’m finally getting to see your apartment.” Ian smiled before wincing a bit. They’d talked off and on all year, and Mickey had been in Ian’s apartment, but he never let anyone but family in his own. It seemed like such a private piece of him to share with people. He brushed this off though and led Ian to the couch, telling him to prop up his ankle. 

“I’ll go get a wrap for your ankle.” Mickey sighed, walking off to his bathroom where he kept the first AID. 

“Hey who’s the lady in the photo by your tv?” he heard Ian call from his living room. Mickey sighed a little bit, typical Ian being noisy as possible. Mickey grabbed the small blue box and headed to the living room, where Ian was still looking at the photo. 

“It’s my mom.” Mickey said softly. “the uh little kid is me. It was Christmas oddly enough.” He opened the box and ordered Ian to stay still, and started wrapping his ankle. 

“You look happy.” Ian smiled a little bit. “How come you never go to see her?”

“She um… she passed when I was eleven.” Mickey said awkwardly. “I don’t care much for my father so…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Ian whispered. 

“It’s fine.” Mickey cleared his throat, blinking hard as he taped off the bandage. “There. Just, keep it up for a bit and you should be ok…” he paused, looking around for something to get him out of this situation. “Do you want some coffee?” 

“I’d love some.” Ian smiled. “But I don’t want to be a burden on you Mickey.”

“It’s not an issue,” Mickey waved him off, “You can stay for a while if you want to. I have some old disk sets of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and How I Met Your Mother.”

“Mickey, I think I love you,” Ian laughed, the froze along with Mickey. “Wait shit, sorry I didn’t mean that.” Mickey shook his head, ignoring the small hop in his heart, and continued making coffee.

 

-

 

Mickey woke up to his door slamming shut, and Mandy storming into his apartment with a pissed off face. He was on the couch, his head leaned back, and Ian leaning against him, still asleep. Mickey, for the slightest moment, froze, and stared at the sleeping boy with wonder. Ian spent the night. 

“Mickey!” Mandy screamed, “If you’re still asleep I’m going to kick your ass! Two hours! I was at the fucking airport for two hours! Finally, I got a cab!” She came billowing into the room as Ian woke up, sitting up and looking at Mickey with a small blush on his face. “Where the fuck a- Ian?”

“Hey Mandy,” Ian smiled as she waved slightly to her. She looked back and forth between the boys, then settled on Mickey. 

“Kitchen. Now.” She said softly, walking off, and causing Mickey to sigh. He looked and Ian and shrugged before sliding off the couch and following Mandy, who turned around beaming. “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Mickey asked in confusion. 

“You and Ian dumbass!” Mickey blinked, then it dawned on him.

“No. no. no. no. no. We are not together, and we will never be together Mandy. He fell off a ladder, and I wrapped his foot. It was you that told me not to move people when they have hurt ankles, and so I let him watch movies with me and we fell asleep. You’re not going to read into this, and you’re not going to make a big deal out of this. Ok?” She frowned, but nodded a little bit. “Now, if you’ll excuse me we have a guest.” He walked back into the living room, Mandy following close behind. 

“Ian, it’s great to see you again.” Mandy smiled, flopping down next to Ian and putting her legs across his lap. “You convince Mickey to decorate this sad home of his yet?”

“No,” Ian sighed, “I tried for thirty minutes yesterday but he wouldn’t budge.”

“That’s because I don’t need decorations.” Mickey said, rolling Mandy’s suitcase to her own room. 

“You do!” Mandy cheered back, “come on Mick, just one thing!” When he walked back into the room, both Ian and Mandy were pouting, batting their eyes in hope. Mickey sighed, holding up his index finger.

“One.” He finally caved, “And it’s going up on Christmas Eve.”

 

-

 

As promised, on Christmas Eve, Ian showed up with a tree. Mickey sighed and allowed him in, letting Mandy and Ian go crazy, which turned out to be pretty fun. They stuck on some crappy tv show and Mickey watched as Ian and Mandy brought over all his spare decorations for the tree. Ian spent the whole time trying to put up the lights, but it ended with Mandy trying to wrap him to the tree, which was pretty funny to witness. They even made some drinks, and Mickey found himself actually enjoying the night and all it had to offer. 

And for once, Mickey didn’t hate the holiday.

 

-

 

December 3, 2015

 

Mickey was starting to become alarmed. It was already December and there had been no sign of Ian next door. He’d tried texting his red-headed friend, but the boy was no where to be seen or heard from. Finally, after a while of worrying, Mickey made his way next door. As usual, the door was unlocked, and he was able to make his way inside. 

There were decorations of course, but the house was dark, and no music could be heard. Slowly, Mickey made his way through the Christmas hell, and towards Ian’s bedroom. Surely enough, the red-head was in bed, under a pile of blankets, and he seemed to be asleep. Still, he was pale and looked unwell, so Mickey came closer anyways.

“Ian?” he whispered, getting closer to the boy. He reached out slowly, touching Ian’s forehead, only to feel that it was horribly warm. “Holy shit, Ian.” He placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder, shaking his awake a little. “Ian you’re burning up.”

“Mickey?” Ian croaked. “What are you doing here?”

“I got worried about you shithead. Jesus, you have a horrible fever. Stay here, I’m going to get a wet rag to out on your forehead.” He mumbled, helping Ian sit up just enough in bed. Mickey sped out of the room and grabbed a Santa themed washcloth, getting it wet with cold water. Mandy had taught him that a cold rag would draw down the fever. When he went back to Ian’s room, and placed the rag on his forehead. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Ian whispered, “haven’t been feeling good.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mickey said softly, “It’s not your fault. I’m happy your door was open though.” He pulled a chair from the desk in the room, and pulled it next to the bed, sitting by Ian. The red-head closed his eyes, and Mickey slowly reached over, pushing the hair off Ian’s forehead so he could move the cloth. 

“Thank you, Mick.” Ian mumbled, slowly falling back asleep. Mickey, almost instinctively, kept running his fingers through Ian’s hair and frowned a little. 

“Go back to sleep Ian.”

“Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

-

 

When Mickey woke back up, Ian was gone, and he was laying halfway on the boy’s bed. Once again, the soft noise of music floated through the apartment, closely followed by the smell of peppermint and coffee. He groaned, pushing himself off the bed and out of the chair, walking out of Ian’s room. Decorations were slightly more limited this year, but Ian looked happy enough as he went around lighting candles. 

“Oh hey, you’re awake.” Ian smiled, “I left out some waffles in the microwave if you want them.” Mickey nodded, smiling as he went to Ian’s kitchen. 

“How you feeling, Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he turned on the microwave to heat them back up. 

“Better. Still a little off, but my fever is gone, and my head stopped hurting.” He grinned, finishing up with the candles just as the waffles finished. Mickey happily took them out and started to eat them. 

“Good, because you’re coming with me.” Mickey grinned through his waffles, relishing in the fact that Ian was a great cook. He’d been stealing his food for months now, and Ian didn’t seem to mind, so Mickey was in heaven.

“Oh? Where are we going then?” Ian smiled, sitting in the seat across from Mickey at his table. 

“Shopping. You spent last Christmas with us, and Mandy is gonna start expecting presents from you. Plus, I have to go visit Mrs. Gorton, and I’m hoping if you come she’ll give me enough food for the both of us.”

“I’m starting to think you only keep me around for the food you get out of it.” Ian rolled his eyes, but Mickey knew he would come anyways. Ian was a sucker for all things having to do with Christmas and that includes shopping. 

“Nah, that’s just my favorite bonus.” Mickey finished the waffles, standing up to put the dish away, “so you coming with?”

“Yeah. You’re buying me coffee though.”

 

-

 

“Mickey!” Mrs. Gorton yelled as the two came into the shop, coffees in hand. “It’s about time you came to see me again. Who’s this?” She smiled, handing them both a cookie from the stack she kept in a basket on the counter. Mickey smiled, happy for more food, and looked at Ian.

“This is Ian Gallagher, a friend of mine. Ian, this is Pearl Gorton.” She beamed at Ian, shaking his hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Ian. Mickey, I have your family’s stuff, and I have a casserole in the back that has your name on it.” She warbled off, leaving Mickey and Ian to munch on their sugar cookie snowmen. 

“She’s nice.” Ian whispered, “I can see why you like to visit her.”

“She’s a godsend. And her food is made by angels.” Mickey smiled, just as Mrs. Gorton appeared from her back room, holding a container for her food. “Thank you for this Pearl. I’ll try to save some for Mandy and the others.”

“Your other siblings are visiting?” Ian asked in surprise, “You never told me that.”

“Must have forgot.” Mickey whispered, looking down a little. “I’ll bring you over to meet all of them anyways.” When he looked up, he noticed Mrs. Gorton was grinning like a mad woman, looking back and forth between the two of them. He sent her a look to say, no, him and Ian weren’t together. Not that he wouldn’t have minded being with Ian. He’d definitely thought about it, but they worked well as friends, and Mickey wasn’t going to jump to change that. 

“You better,” Ian smiled.

 

-

 

When Mickey woke up and looked out the window, he couldn’t help but smile. His goof ball of a best friend was outside making snowmen alone, facing them towards the street. Mickey rolled his eyes, but went to the door and slid on some shoes and a coat anyways, heading downstairs. When he arrived outside, he leaned happily against the entrance of the building and watched Ian for a moment.  
“What are ya doing?” Mickey smiled, causing Ian to look up and beam at him. He’d always liked Ian’s smile. 

“I thought the kids in the neighborhood would like it.” Ian finished the third snowman, and stood back.

“The kids? I think you mean you.” Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian raised an eyebrow, then almost on impulse, reached down, grabbed some snow, and threw it at Mickey. Mickey stood there, shocked for a moment, then smiled before reaching down himself and grabbing some. Before either of them knew it, they were engaged in a snow war. They hit each other for half an hour, until Ian threw a close-range hit, tripping, and falling on top of Mickey. 

They hit the ground, making Mickey start laughing. 

“You ruined my pajamas shithead.” He grinned, looking around at the fact that they were not only covered in snow, but he was laying in it. He kept laughing, looking up at Ian, who had his hands in the snow on either side of Mickey’s head, smiling softly down at him. Mickey froze almost instantly and just stared at Ian. His heart sped up a little bit, and he felt his own face heat up a little as Ian reached up, bringing his ice-cold hand to touch the side of Mickey’s face. 

“I’ll wash them for you,” Ian breathed, then closed the space between them. Mickey closed his eyes, feeling instantly warm to the touch throughout his entire body. They lay there in the snow, Ian’s hand on Mickey’s face, and Mickey’s arm around Ian’s neck. 

 

-

 

“Get in assholes!” Mickey yelled out of his window. He remembered to get there early to pick up everyone at the airport, but that may have been because Svetlana scared him just enough. Still, it worked out to where he was able to pick up Mandy, Svet, Iggy and their children with time to spare. 

“Watch it, little ears,” Iggy frowned, covering his son’s ears. The kid was only five, which seemed hardly impressionable, but Mickey supposed he could be wrong. 

“Yeah, yeah just get in you guys.” Mickey waved a hand, waiting as everyone put their suitcases in the back and found a seat.

“Hey,” Mandy said, sliding into the passenger seat. “So funny thing. I got this text from Ian the other day…” Mickey looked at her suddenly, and she wouldn’t stop smiling. “You kissed him!”

“He kissed me.”

“You enjoyed it,” Mandy said, poking Mickey’s side as she laughed. 

“Oh god, I’m going to kill him.”

 

-

 

Mickey unfortunately didn’t get to see Ian until it was finally Christmas time. His family had stayed all week, making it hard t get over next door too. Finally, on Christmas morning though, a small knock came to the door as the children were opening their Christmas presents. Mickey excused himself and went to the door, pulling it open to see Ian standing there, holding up mistletoe.

“Merry Christmas?” Ian grinned, smiling at Mickey. The brunet rolled his eyes, but regardless, pushed Ian back into the hall, around the corner, and kissed him. Immediately, both of them melted into the kiss, and Ian dropped the present he was holding in his other hand, and instead used it to pull Mickey a little closer. Eventually, it was Mickey that pulled back.

“Merry Christmas Ian,” he whispered. 

“I got you this,” Ian smiled, reaching down and picking up the present, handing it to Mickey. Mickey smiled, ready to open it when he paused. 

“Would you… do you wonna come in?”

“I’d love to.”

 

-

 

December 10, 2016

 

“Wake up,” a smiling voice whispered in Mickey’s ear, making him smile as he woke up. 

“You better have coffee ready,” Mickey mumbled, but regardless, smiled even more as he turned and looked at Ian, who indeed, reached over and grabbed coffee for Mickey. “This is why I love you.” 

“Well, you better, because we have to get going today.” Ian mumbled. On cue, Mickey groaned, letting his head fall back onto the headboard.

“Do we have to go stay with your family for two weeks?”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but you know very well you’re not getting out of this. They’ve all been dying to meet you, and besides, Mandy is coming too. Just… at a later time.” Ian stopped, then slowly pulled the coffee out of Mickey’s hands. He then proceeded to crawl onto Mickey’s lap, straddling him. “Besides, we get to stay in my old twin bed.”

“Mmm, sexy.” Mickey smiled. “I can’t wait to have absolutely no room to sleep at night.”

“Oh yeah, and there are two more beds in the room too. All of us boys.” Mickey laughed, pulling Ian closer by his neck. 

“Oh god, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Mickey smiled, placing a kiss to Ian’s lips. 

 

-

 

“You sure they won’t hate me?” Mickey wondered out loud. “I mean, no offense but I hated you when we met, and you know that I come on strong to people and what if they don’t like me? I mean, I’m happy with our relationship, but can we keep it going if your family hates me because I-”

“Mick.” Ian reached over, placing a hand on top of Mickey’s as they sat outside of the Gallagher residence. “They’re going to like you. I promise.” 

“Ok.” Mickey whispered, and Ian couldn’t help but lea over and kiss him. “I’m ready.” Ian nodded, and the two got out of the car, grabbing all of the presents. They made their way up the snow-filled, dirty side-walk. Almost the moment they arrived at the front door, it swung open to reveal a small red-headed girl and an older girl.

“Ian!” The red-head smiled, flinging herself forwards to hug Ian. 

“Mickey, this is Debbie, my younger sister. And that,” he pointed to the older girl, “Is Fiona, my older sister. Guys, this is my boyfriend Mickey.”

“It’s about time we’re getting to meet you,” Fiona held out a hand, “Ian’s been going on about you for years.”

“Years?” Mickey smiled, looking over at Ian, who blushed slightly. 

“Anyways, get in here.” Fiona ushered them inside. “Sorry about the mess, all the kids have started showing up and we’ve had to kick Frank out a few times. Anyways, you guys will be in your room. Lip is gonna stay at a hotel, and Carl is going to stay with Vee and Kevin while you guys are here, just so you have the room to yourselves.”

“Thanks, Fi,” Ian smiled. “Now, how can we help in the kitchen because I smell soup.”

“Oh, you two don’t have to do anything.” She waved them off, but Ian shook his head and looked at Mickey. 

“I’m gonna help her. You ok in here with Liam?” He pointed to the child sitting on the floor, and Mickey nodded. He always loved children, and this was just like being with Iggy’s kids. Ian smiled, taking Fiona to the kitchen as Mickey walked over, sitting on the floor. 

 

-

 

Two days later and Mickey found himself curled up next to Ian on the couch in his pajamas. Liam was curled up on his lap, and they were all watching the Polar Express, an early present from Fiona to the children. Mickey even found himself humming along softly to the music as Ian ran his hand across his arm. 

In the few days Mickey had been there, he’d felt more at home than ever. The bed issue turned out to not be as bad as he thought it’d be, and he’d become acquainted to the hustle and bustle of the busy Gallagher household. It was nice, Mickey thought, to sit on a warm couch surrounded by people, watching movies as the tree lit up the living room.

“Hey,” Ian whispered, placing a small kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

“Hm?”

“You’re singing a Christmas song.” Ian smiled, leaning a little bit closer.

“You’ve ruined me.”

 

-

 

The night Mandy came in, Ian insisted on going on a walk, to get away from the huge mess of people for a while. While Mickey was having a blast with Ian’s family, he was really thankful to get some time out of the house. He took his boyfriends hand, walking out onto the street as it started to snow. 

“I like your family,” Mickey said as they walked down the street. 

“My family likes you.”

They walked, talking about the holidays and how nice it was to be back, all while taking in the beautiful Christmas lights that decorated the town. It was almost like a completely different area around Christmas, when everyone decorated for the holiday. Even the rough town seemed to ease up just enough to fill everyone with happiness and joy.

“I miss this area sometimes.” Ian mumbled, looking around as they reached a park. The middle of it was lit up with multiple lights, and the lights danced across Ian’s face. Mickey couldn’t help but smile, and on a whim, reached up and pulled Ian into a kiss. “Hey Mick, can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Mickey mumbled, pulling back and biting his lip as Ian smiled. “yeah, go for it.”

“You know I love you, right?” Ian said softly, brushing some of the snowflakes out of Mickey’s hair. 

“I love you too.”

“Good, that makes this easier.” Ian whispered. “Mickey, I have been in loved with you for the last four years, and I could never do what I do without you.”

“What are you saying Gallagher?” Mickey asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Marry me.” Mickey froze, and Ian looked as if he was about to be sick. “Was it too soon? It was too soon, wasn’t it? I know we’ve only been dating a year, but I thought it was the right time and I-”

“Yes.” Mickey smiled, surging forward to pull Ian into a kiss. 

They stood there, in the middle of a park, under falling snow, as the lights danced across their faces. 

 

-

 

Christmas day was even busier than the rest of the week. More people that Mickey didn’t even know had stopped in to visit the family, and everyone got a little tipsy. Mickey found himself enjoying the family and the holiday itself. It was almost the same feeling he had when his mom used to decorate the Christmas tree and open presents with them. It was the feeling of Christmas that Mickey loved and adored when he was little. 

The night after Christmas, Mandy, and them were driving back to the apartment buildings so it would be easier to take Mandy to the airport in the morning. Ian however, had different plans and wound up taking Mickey to the last place on Earth he thought he’d wind up. They pulled up to a cemetery.

“What the hell…” Mickey whispered as they pulled up and Ian stopped the car.

“I talked to Mandy.” Ian began. “She told me you haven’t been back here in a very long time Mickey. I think it’s time for you to visit your mom again, and this time I think you have some good news to tell her Mick.” Mickey took a breath and nodded. Mandy agreed to stay in the car, but both Ian and Mickey got out, walking along the stones until they found his mother’s grave. It looked the same as it had before he left the south side.

“Hey mom.” He mumbled, kneeling down. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I wish I could have visited more often but you know how I feel about the holidays and being down here. I’m here now though, and I brought a guest. I hope you can see him, because this is my fiancé mom. I did it.” He felt his throat tighten a little and he tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. “I miss you Momma.”

“She knows Mick.” Ian placed a small hand on Mickey’s shoulder. 

For once, Mickey felt a weight lifted off his chest.

 

-

 

December 25, 2017

 

Mickey and Ian both woke up to a small child jumping on them, shortly followed by Iggy running into the room to grab his child. Ian laughed, rolling over to wrap an arm around his husband, pulling him closer. Mickey smiled, snuggling back as far as he could into Ian’s arms when a child screaming made him fully open his eyes. 

“I don’t want to be awake yet.” He sighed, rolling over in Ian’s arms so that his forehead rested against his husband’s. 

“Enjoy the peace while you can. If that adoption comes through, we won’t be getting much of it for a while.” Ian smiled. 

“Then I think I can accept it.” Mickey whispered, and Ian raised his eyebrows. “We’ll be parents. You and me.” He smiled a little at the thought, knowing how well Ian got on with Iggy and Svetlana’s children. Svet and Ian even sat around gossiping like mothers half of the time.

“Great, then you won’t hate me if I make you be the one to get up every morning and change her diapers.” Ian smiled, kissing Mickey as the brunet scoffed and rolled away. He slid out of bed, knowing that if he didn’t get up, the children would be back, and he didn’t want that. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get your ass up, we have a room full of hungry people and a child who wants presents.”

“Iggy has two children?”

“I wasn’t referring to his kids.”

 

-

 

“Merry Christmas mother fuckers!” Mandy screamed, barging into the apartment. She was staying at Ian’s apartment, which was soon to be sold, and had taken the opportunity to barge in whenever she   
wanted to. Mickey wasn’t too fond of it, but he knew how Mandy could be, and it could be way worse. He could live with the random barge-ins. 

“Honestly?!” Iggy yelled back, scrambling to cover his child’s ears. 

“Let him hear. He will grow up tough and intimidating.” Svetlana waved him off, adjusting the small child by her side. 

“Merry Christmas Mandy,” Ian smiled, walking past Mickey to give Mandy a hug. They were some of the closest friends that Mickey had ever seen, and it was occasionally hell. 

“I bring presents and cookies.” Mandy grinned, holding up bags of food and presents.

“Yeah, no one is going to eat that shit. They don’t need food poisoning.” Mickey rolled his eyes. She flipped him off, causing him to smile and return the favor. He made his own way to the kitchen, avoiding the Christmas decorations, and smiling as the children in the other room laughed over some presents. 

He could get used to this.

 

-

 

The day was starting to wind down, and the whole family gathered in the living room to watch Christmas movies, which made Mickey smile. It was a nice little tradition they’d started since Ian hurt his ankle, and Mickey was trying to keep it up for as long as he possibly could. 

Around eight was when the doorbell rang, and Ian whispered that he would get it. He slid off the couch, only to return moment’s later holding an envelope and a piece of paper, a stunned look on his face. Mickey slowly sat up, confused by the look on his face when Ian spoke three words that sent Mickey’s heart soaring. 

“We got her.” And Mickey was flying off the couch to kiss his husband, a chorus of cheers behind them, and that was when Mickey decided something that would change him forever. Plus, he’d had to hit Iggy for being right. 

He found someone, someone that fixed Christmas forever.


End file.
